This invention relates to a pattern selection system, for use with a sewing machine, which is capable of selecting in a short time a desired one of a plurality of stitch patterns available on the machine.
Sewing machines available in recent years are provided with instrumentalities including a reciprocatory needle and capable of forming a succession of stitches placed in a selected one of multiple patterns, data generating means operating synchronously with reciprocation of said needle for generating stitch position data which regulates the positioning of each stitch in said selected pattern, and means for actuating said instrumentalities according to said stitch position data. This kind of sewing machine has come equipped with such arrangements and devices as to enable a single machine to efficiently execute an extensive range of sewing operations while keeping the operator's work load to the lowest possible level. Those arrangements and devices include an electronically controlled pattern selection system which has a capability of selecting any one of a plurality of different patterns through simple manipulation of switches.
There are some pattern selection system which are provided with selector switches each corresponding to respective one of different patterns. While such systems are useful and advantageous in that a desired pattern can be selected instantaneously, they are inevitably expensive. A pattern selection system, such as one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,664, wherein patterns may be selected in a predetermined sequence by an operation of a switch, is also available. Such a system is advantageous in being comparatively inexpensive, but not being free from time-consuming in the operation of pattern selection. Since the order for selecting patterns is only one, designating all of the patterns in sequence is sometimes required for selecting a desired one, which is said a serious weak point.